Forum:Walkthrough
So I found a walkthrough for DR2: Case Zero over at http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_2:_Case_Zero_Walkthrough Just wondering if we should bring it here as well. Also, it seems weird that there is 2 different wikias for the same series. Just a thought Hefe 13:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The guy who runs the other wiki used to edit here, then quit and started his own for no apparent reason. We asked him and he just ignored our questions, so his wiki stays. I think that he is the only community member even on that wiki. If you ask me, he shoulda just stayed here the whole time. ANYWAY, I don't think we need a walkthrough page, we can just put walkthrough's on mission pages and the pages related to them. If you want to take tips from that one and re word them into your own, then feel free to do that and put the walkthroughs on the respective pages. If you have any question don't hesitate to ask me or any of the other admins/users here. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:50, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I don't think it's necessary to make a walkthrough. DR - and by extension, DR2 - is a sandbox game, and there are no set ways to do any of the scoops, missions, or cases, let alone the whole game. Players can choose to take on missions and cases in whatever order they feel like. Making a set walkthrough that dictates "pick up weapon here, pick up food here, combine to make this weapon" doesn't seem befitting. After all, we're a Wiki, not a GameFAQs walkthrough. --Ciwey 13:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes, but we do have walkthrough sections on the wiki. That's what basically half of gaming wikia's community goes to places for, because they need details for a walkthrough or some item's details. We put strategies and walkthroughs that are tried and tested, so if anyone needs them they're available. To reiterate a previous statement, if you want to take methods that work (or from another walkthrough), you can put them in as a strategy in the walktrough section of a page. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:29, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. As I said, it was just a thought. As a gamer who likes to get through games with the best possible reults, I find walkthroughs a must. Too bad about that fella with his own wikia. I've contributed a bit and will contibute here as well if I have something worthwhile. Hefe 15:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah while we don't generally need a walkthrough page for the reasons Ciwey stated. But "minature" walkthroughs or general walkthroughs are posted on mission/case/scoop pages so that's good and readers can search those names up to find deets/tips etc on a certain mission. --Mistertrouble189 17:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I suggest the moderators check this out: http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Anno1404#Just_curious This is the reply I recieved from the guy over at the other wikia. I'm not trying to sabotage or make peace between the Hatfields and McCoys. Just doing what might be best for the community. Hefe 16:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :just a couple of clarifications: ::"The guy who runs the other wiki used to edit here, then quit and started his own" :::I started on dead-rising, which had been abandoned, then came to this wikia. After a day or two, I returned to dead-rising and adopted it, similar to how Ash adopted this site. ::"...for no apparent reason." :::I gave specific reasons before. But that is all in the past. We are now working together collaboratively which is nice. :The reason I created a walkthrough was because there are several dozen on the web for dead rising: :# Many of the pictures this wikia uses are from the visualwalkthrough.com walkthrough. :# IGN lists numerous walkthroughs, which are very popular. dead-rising cites up to a dozen of these walkthroughs. :# The official dead rising guide has a walk through. v :Visualwalkthrough.com was EXTREMELY helpful to me, and I want to not only replicate this walkthrough, but make it better. I started to making a detailed walkthrough of dead rising, but then I found out from this site (thanks guys) that the video of case zero had leaked on justin.tv a week early, and that f'ed up my schedule. :As always, Ciwey is 100% correct though, it is really hard to make a walk through of a sandbox game, and that is the number one complaint on the official dead rising guide amazon page, and most sandbox guides. But just because someone hasn't come up with a good way of making a sandbox walkthrough, doesn't mean a good way to present one doesn't exist. Any suggestions or novel ideas to help both cites would be appreciated. :I am off to ask help about programming a drop down interactive menu for Dead Rising 2 juice combinations. :This: ::http://dead-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_Recipes#Recipes :Is just to big and doesn't work. :Best wishes and thanks for all your assistance guys.Anno1404 23:52, September 3, 2010 (UTC) While I agree that it is almost impossible to make a walkthrough for a sandbox, the fact that there could be one as a jumping off point would be a great idea. It allows people to streamline. If there's something they don't like or find a better way, they can suggest changes. After all, isn't that the spirit of a wiki? Hefe 16:39, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ~I think the walthrough's should be achievment oriented, such as saving all survivors, or eliminating all psychopaths, or getting S rank. I remember looking up a walkthrough for DR1 and it was how I got some achievment for saving all survivors and killing all psychos if I remember correctly, the same thing for Dr2 would be good. I think the only thing that isn't listed so far, as far as information for a perfect run goes is, which survivors do you get calls about and when + which survivors don't you get calls about and when can you save them and where from.